I'd Come for you
by SSLOVER145
Summary: Yamato is not Feeling well due to High fever so Sera and the others took his place in giving Flyers to people. But then, Azald and Kubar attacked the earth again and only the four can fight. But while Fighting Sera got Kidnapped by the both of them and want's Yamato to fight them for exchange of her life. Can Yamato save Sera even in his condition?
1. Kidnapped

**Yeah, Yeah, Another Yamato/Sera but you can't Blame me :D**

 **I Don't Own Anything...**

[~]

It was Morning and Yamato was still sleeping in his Bed Because he has a Fever and his Uncle was Watching him. While Sera, Leo, Tusk and Amu was giving Flyers to people.

"I Appreciate Any help" Sera said giving Flyers

"Thank you very much" Tusk said and Noticed Leo and Amu was Bored again and Eating

"Leo! Amu! Your eating again!" Tusk said

"But were Tired..." Leo and Amu said

"Were doing this so we can get back the Champion Symbol!" Tusk yelled

"Okay, Bro Calm down we'll just finish this and we'll Work again" Leo said

"You better be"

Sera looked at them.

"Why Don't we take a Break" Sera suggested

"Huh? But-" Tusk was about to Protest

"I'm Getting Tired too so Lets go" Sera interrupted. Tusk reluctantly nodded and They all were about to leave the tree house but then There Tails Tingled.

"What? We were just gonna take a break" Amu said in frustrate

"Lets go!" Sera said and they all run.

[~]

They run to the Place and Saw Kubar and Azald attacking people

"Kubar! Azald!" Sera yelled

"Oh Zyuohger... Nice to see you again" Kubar said

"Were's ZyuohEagle? I wan't to Fight him!" Azald yelled

"He's Absent right now!" Sera said and took out there Symbols

 _Shark Lion Elephant Tiger_

"Hon'no Kakusei!" They yelled and got transformed

"Moebas Fight them!" Kubar commanded and a Group of Moebas Blocked them and Fight them.

They started to Fight Moebas but the Moebas was inexhaustible.

"They're too many!" Amu said fighting moebas.

Sera looked at Kubar and Azald

"I can't let them get away!" Sera yelled and run to Azald and Kubar even if she was being blocked.

Azald Shoots at the Four and made an Big explosion and they all fell down and Unmorph

"You guys are too weak. I want ZyuohEagle!" Azald yelled

"Maybe I have an Idea" Kubar said and walked to the four. He pulled Sera in her Neck.

"What are you gonna do Kubar!" Tusk demanded to know.

"I'm Just borrowing her and tell ZyuohEagle that I need him to fight me for Exchange of her Life" Kubar said And Laughed

"Don't even try too!" Leo said but kubar Kicked him

"Guys!" Sera yelled and Kubar and Azald disappeared with Sera.

"Sera!" the three yelled.

[~]

At the treehouse...

They entered the treehouse Upset. Mario exited Yamato's room

"How's Yamato, Mario-san?" Leo asked

"He still has Fever and Still asleep" Mario said

"what are we gonna do Tusk-kun? Yamato-kun is still Sick and We can't let him know about this" Amu said

"I know... But we need Yamato because if We don't let him Fight Kubar and Azald they might take Sera's life"

"Why? What happened to Sera-chan?" Mario asked

"Ahh... Umm... It's Nothing important" Leo said nervously and Mario nodded and Left.

"If Yamato Find's out about this, He might act recklessly again even if he's Sick." Leo said

"Find out About what?" Yamato said Exiting his room, weak.

"Yamato, Are you okay now?"

"Still feeling Dizzy" Yamato said but noticed Sera wasn't there

"Were's Sera guy? And not Find out about what?" Yamato asked.

"Uhhh... Amu... Tell him" Leo pushed Amu

"W...why me... You do it Tusk-kun" Amu said and Pushed Tusk

"Me? Uh okay... Its because... Sera... Got Kidnapped by Azald and Kubar"

"What?" Yamato said in a Shock Tone

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The Promise

"Your Kidding Right?" Yamato asked not believing them.

"No were not" Amu replied.

"I need to save her" Yamato then was about to run out but Leo pulled his hand to stop him

"Were do you think your going?" Leo asked. Yamato removed Leo's hand from his.

"To Save Sera!"

"Yamato-kun, Your still Sick. You can't Fight Azald and Kubar in your Condition" Amu explained

"This Fever won't Stop me from saving Sera!"

"We know that! but don't act on your own like you did last time." Tusk angrily said

 **But then While fighting Yamato's Symbol rung**

"It's Sera" Yamato said and answered the phone immediately.

"Hello? Sera? Were are you?"

"Nice to hear from you again ZyuohEagle" Kubar calmly said

"Kubar... Were did you take Sera?!"

"Oh... She's Safe here with me... but She won't if you don't obey me"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing Important... I Just want you to Fight us. If you Win you can take her Back but if you lose her life is forfeit"

"Okay... But I wan't to make sure that she's Safe"

"Then Talk to her" Kubar said and walk towards Sera that is locked up in chains.

"You Boyfriend wants to talk to you" Kubar said and Stuck the phone on Sera's Ear.

"Yamato!" Sera yelled

"Sera? Sera! Are you okay?"

"I'm Fine, But Yamato, I know your not feeling well so you don't need to fight him"

"But your life is a risk here"

"I know that but don't listen to this two goofballs here"

"What did you say?!" Azald said walking towards her and slapped her

 _"Hey! Don't hurt her!" Yamato said through the phone_

"I'll be waiting for you Tomorrow noon" Kubar said and Hung up.

"What did kubar say?" Leo asked

"He told me to Fight them, If I Win I can take Sera back, But If I lose they will Finish Sera." Yamato explained

"Yamato, You can't fight them, There too Strong. even ZyuohGorilla can't defeat them" Leo Reasoned

"Yeah, And your still Suffering with High Fever right?" Amu Attached

"We need to think of a Plan be-" Tusk said but then Yamato fainted and fell to Tusk. Luckily, Tusk caught him in-time.

"Yamato? Yamato!" They Yelled shaking him

[~]

After a Few hours Yamato woke up seeing himself in the Bed with a wet towel in his forehead. he removed it and sat up. He Got out of bed and walked out of the room seeing the other asleep already. He looked at the time and its already 10:00 pm.

Yamato held his head still feeling a bit dizzy and holding things that can support him and won't fall.

 _"I need to save Sera... but how?"_ _Yamato said in his thoughts_

"Yamato?" Mario called from the back

"Uncle? Why are you still up?"

"I'm Suppose to ask you that. Why are you still up? you should be resting"

"I'm Fine uncle"

"Oh yeah I noticed I didn't see Sera-chan the whole day. Where is she?"

Yamato was in silence and looked at the bathtub were Sera usually is.

"Yamato?"

"It's nothing uncle... Maybe she's just out there"

"In the Dark?"

"It's nothing important... so, uncle go to sleep now" Yamato said pushing his uncle to his room but Yamato then fell again to his uncle now.

"Woah, Are you still feeling dizzy Yamato?" Mario asked

"A little but I can control it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Oh yeah, Here's your medicine." Mario said giving the medicine to Yamato

"Thanks Uncle"

"No Problem" Mario replied and walked to his room.

Yamato walked to the kitchen and took a glass of water. He then walked to the dining table and sat in the chair. He took the medicine and removed it from its wrapper and drunk the medicine.

 _"I Hope I get well tomorrow... I promise, I'll save you Sera. even if this is the last thing I will do"_


	3. The Fight

It Was Morning, The others was Cleaning the House. Yamato was peeking at the door in his room

 _"How can I Pass by them?" Yamato asked himself as started to think._

Yamato walked out of the room

"Good Morning, Yamato." Leo said sweeping the floor

"Morning"

"Were are you going? Don't tell me your Going to fight Azald and Kubar?" Tusk said not looking at him.

"Huh? Me? No, I'm not!" Yamato nervously said

Amu walked towards Yamato and Held his Forehead.

"Yamato-kun, Your Still sick so stay here" Amu Said

"I Can't just sit still here doing nothing? Don't you guys care to what ever happens to her?!" Yamato angrily yelled at them

"We Care for her, But we care for you too!" Leo angrily Replied.

"Leo..."

"I know that but... Look, It's almost Afternoon and Anytime Kubar or Azald will Kill her" Yamato said and pointed at the Clock

"Okay, We'll allow you but We'll Back you up" Tusk suggested, Yamato nodded.

 **At the Place were they will meet up...**

Sera was locked up in chains waiting for Yamato to Come.

 _"Yamato, Be careful..." Sera said in her thoughts_

"It's almost time and still no sign of ZyuohEagle" Azald said in frustrate

"Don't worry, Once he doesn't come, We can kill her." Kubar said and pointed at Sera.

"That won't happen at all!" A voice of Yamato from nowhere said

"I'm Here Kubar... Release Sera!" Yamato Yelled Stepping out.

"So your Here? You are really doing this to save her huh?"

"Yamato!" Sera called him and Yamato saw her Locked in chains

"Let her go!" Yamato angrily said

"Whoops, You have to fight us first in order to save her"

"Well lets begin then. Honno Kakusei!" Yamato yelled.

 _"But... He's Sick... He can't fight, He might die" Sera said in her thoughts_

 _"I have to think of a way to get out of here to help him" Sera attached._

[~]

Yamato was fighting Kubar and Azald.

"I will Surely defeat you Azald and Kubar!" Yamato Yelled slashing a sword at Azald and kubar.

"Oh Really? I Heard that your Feeling something Bad today" Kubar simply said

"This wont Stop me!" Yamato said but then Felt Dizzy

 _"Shoot, My Fever." Yamato said trying to Open his eyes [The feeling when your dizzy]_

"Feeling something Bad, ZyuohEagle?" Kubar teased

"Then Take this!" Azald yelled and Slashed Yamato.

"Yamato!" Sera yelled trying to get out of the Chains

"Don't Hurt him!" Sera attached with tears in her eyes

"Tears? I like that! Watch him Die ZyuohShark!" Azald said Pulling Yamato in his neck.

"I Won't lose with you!" Yamato said pushing Azald Away from him and fights him again. He was still feeling Dizzy, He was fighting them holding his head.

 _"Why now?" Yamato said still fighting them. He looked at Sera and saw her in tears_

 _"She's Crying? Seeing me getting hurt?" Yamato said in his thoughts_

 _"I Don't want to see her Cry"_

Yamato said and Started to Fight his illness just to defeat Azald and Kubar.

"You can't defeat us ZyuohEagle. Because your too Weak!" Kubar said and Gave the Final attack on Yamato. Yamato fell down and unmorph.

"Yamato!" Sera yelled and wanted to go near him.

"So he Lost?" Azald said

"I'm... Not done... yet" Yamato weakly said trying to get up. Kubar kicked him again.

"Yamato! Let me go! Yamato!" Sera said pulling the Chain's she's locked in.

"As what we dealed with. If you Win you can take her back, But if you lose We'll take her life" Kubar said walking towards Sera's Direction.

"Stop... Don't..." Yamato said reaching out but He felt dizzy and weak. He looked at Kubar walking near to Sera and he's Sighting got all blurred and he lost consciousness.

"No!" Sera yelled and she became lonely.

"Get ready to Die, ZyuohShark!" kubar said pointing a Sword at Sera. She felt Scared.

"That's not going to happen!" Leo yelled and Shoots at Kubar

Leo and Tusk Was fighting Kubar and Azald. Amu run Towards to Were Sera is and Tried to Unlock the Chains.

"Sera-chan, Were here" Amu siad removing the chains at Sera.

"Arigato! Amu" Sera said and the chains was Removed at Sera. Sera looked at Amu and saw an Deathgalian Aiming at Amu.

"What's wrong Sera-chan?" Amu asked. The deathgalian shoots.

"Amu, Watch out!" Sera yelled and Exchange places with Amu to take the Shot. Sera got Shot and fell in the ground, She wasn't transformed that time.

"Sera-chan!" Amu yelled and Shaked her

"I gott retreat first" Kubar said and Both him and Azald retreated.

"Sera-chan? Sera-chan?" Amu shaked Sera.

"Yamato!" Leo yelled and run towards Yamato.

"Hey? Yamato! Wake up!" Leo shaked him

"He's Hot... He's Super Hot" Tusk said as he held Yamato in his head.

"I told him not to Fight!" Leo said in frustrate.

"Let's take them home" Tusk suggested.

"Not so fast!" Kubar appeared again.

"You can't take ZyuohShark from me first. That fight earlier was boring" Kubar said and Run towards were Sera and Amu is.

"Get out of the way!" Kubar yelled and Kicked Amu away from Sera.

"Amu!" Leo Yelled and run towards her.

Kubar took Sera and Carried her in his Shoulders.

"Bye."

"No! Come back!" Amu yelled.

"We didn't even manage to Fight for her..." Amu lonely said

Tusk looked at Yamato...

"What will we do now?" Leo asked helping Amu up.

"We'll Think of a plan. but first lets take Yamato home he's Fever is getting worst" Tusk suggested. The other two nodded an they left.


	4. Sera's Fault

At the Treehouse...

Yamato was in the Bed trying to catch his breath. He was also Sweating.

The three entered Yamato's Room. Amu was holding 2 Towels: 1 Wet towel and 1 Dry towel.

Leo took the Dry towel from Amu and Wiped Yamato's Sweat. After, Amu placed the Wet towel in Yamato's.

"I told Yamato to Be careful. Look, His fever is getting Worst" Leo said

"The Problem is... We didn't even Save Sera-chan for him" Amu attached

"Yeah, He will act reckless again if he wakes up and Find out" Tusk said

Mario entered the room.

"Guys, You can all go to sleep now. I'll watch Yamato" Mario suggested

"Thanks Mario-san" Amu said and they all exited the room.

[~]

At the Living room they Started an Conversation...

"What will we do?" Leo asked

"Once Yamato wake's up and Find out that Kubar took Sera again, he'll act Reckless and Won't Think of his condition again" Leo attached

"I Can't understand him. He really is sacrificing for Sera" Tusk said in frustrate

"Well... Yamato-kun is a Caring Person Right? Even if that happen to us He'll Sacrifice himself" Amu explained

"you have a point... But I Smell something fishy with Yamato. It's like he like's Sera or Something" Tusk said

"Yamato like's Sera?" Leo said

"Can a Human have feelings for a Zyuman?" Amu asked

"Maybe? I had feelings for Yuri Before" Leo said

 _"so What?" Amu whispered jealous_

"what was that?" Leo asked

"ah Nothing"

"But your is different... The Zyuman liked a Human" Tusk said

"What if Sera like's Yamato too?" Amu said and Smiled.

"Huh? Sera likes Yamato? That Girl is a Tomboy" Leo said

"Sera-chan can have feelings for a boy too"

"By the way, Let's Think of a Way to Save Sera without Yamato acting Reckless again" Tusk said and Started to think

[~]

back at Space... Sera woke up seeing a bandage in her arm were she got Shot.

"oww..." sera said.

"Were am I? I thought Yamato saved me?" Sera said

"So your awake ZyuohShark" Kubar said.

"Hey you! What did you do to Yamato?! Let me go!" Sera said trying to break the Bars

"Do you know what happened to ZyuohEagle?" Kubar said

"what happened? What did you do?" Sera asked angrily

"What did I do? I didn't do anything. You did the bad thing"

"What do you mean?"

"ZyuohEagle's Fever gotten Worst and its all because of you!" Kubar said and laughed

"What? All because of me?" Sera said

Kubar pointed at the Screen and Yamato was shown there in his bed suffering his illness

"Yamato..."

"You see ZyuohShark, That's because he wanted to save to. He's illness gotten worst"

Sera kneeled down and Tears was formed in her eye's

"This is all my Fault!" Sera said and punched the Floor

 _"My Plan is working" Kubar said in his thoughts_

Sera looked at the Screen one more time and Saw Yamato.

"How shame of you... Killing ZyuohEagle just because he wanted to Save you" Kubar teased and Laughed

Sera Cried a lot louder

"That's more like it. Tears Are the best especially coming from a Zyuohger" Kubar said and Laughed

"Yamato..." Sera said Crying out his Name. She was Wiping her tears


	5. Kubar's Plan

Back at Yamato, He woke up still weak. Amu was there watching him. Yamato saw Amu in the chair asleep. Yamato was about to run out but Amu heard Yamato's Steps and woke up.

"Yamato-kun, Were are you going?" Amu asked

"to see if Sera is okay" Yamato said weakly

"Well... Sera-chan is..." Amu started

"Kubar took her from us again" Leo said entering the room

"LEO!" Tusk and Amu yelled and Covered his mouth

"What? She got taken again?" Yamato weakly asked.

Leo, Tusk and Amu looked at each other like "What are we gonna say?"

Yamato showed them a Worried face and quickly runs out

"Yamato! Don't be Reckless!" Leo yelled and followed him. Tusk and Amu followed them as well.

Yamato keep on running until he reached his destination. While Running, Leo, Amu and Tusk's tails tingle

"Deathgalian!" Tusk said

Kubar then appeared in front of Yamato.

"Oh Zyuoheagle, Your still alive?" Kubar asked

"Yes I am and I won't die until I defeat you!" Yamato angrily yelled

"Really?"

"Take Sera back!"

"Sera? you mean ZyuohShark?"

"Yes! Take her back!"

"But you lost right?"

Yamato then looked down because it was really the truth that he lost.

"Well, I know that, But... What did you do to her?!"

"I killed her" Kubar simply said and laughed

"W-what?" Yamato said and his eye's widens

"Sera-chan's dead?" Amu said when she heard Kubar's words

"That's not true right? TELL ME ITS NOT TRUE!" Yamato yelled

"Want proof?" Kubar said and made an big screen that can show what's happening to space.

It is shown that Sera in a dark room Lying in the ground.

"Sera..." Yamato said

"See ZyuohEagle, I killed her and its all because you lost from me!" Kubar said and Laughed

Yamato kneeled down and tears formed in her eye's

"Well, That's all I wanna say. Bye!" Kubar said and Teleported back to space.

Yamato looked down and punched the floor.

"No! Sera! This is all my fault!" Yamato angrily yelled punching the floor

"Yamato!" The others yelled and run towards him to stop him from punching the floor.

"Stop Yamato-kun, It's not your fault" Amu said stopping him

"Sera..." Yamato said crying but then he fainted.

"Yamato!" They yelled and tried to wake him up

Back at Space...

"They really think that ZyuohShark is dead? hahaha There all so stupid" Kubar said and laughed

"How did you make them believe that ZyuohShark's dead?" Azald asked

"I made a fake moebas and shape shift him into ZyuohShark to show them a dead one"

"You told ZyuohShark that ZyuohEagle is dead because of her Fighting to save her. And you also told ZyuohEagle that ZyuohShark is dead because he lost from us?" Azald said

"Yes. ZyuohShark and ZyuohEagle are gonna suffer from depression because they thought that its there fault for killing one another" Kubar said and Laughed.

"Great Plan there Kubar"


	6. Depression

Back at the treehouse..., Yamato's Fever had gotten worst and because of that he's sweating so hard. Mario was there wiping his sweat and so Worried for Yamato's condition so he decided to call a Doctor.

Mario dipped an Towel in warm water and placed it in Yamato's Forehead. While outside the room Amu, Tusk, Leo and Misao was upset due to what they heard earlier about Kubar killing Sera.

"Is... is Sera-chan really dead?" Amu sadly said and tears was forming in her eyes. She was so sad that Sera her Sister-like best friend was killed by an Bloodgame leader.

Leo and Tusk are Upset to since they were friend with Sera to.

"Damn that Kubar! I will never forgive him to what he did to Sera!" Leo yelled and kicked the floor

"Leo, Do you like Sera?" Tusk said not looking at him. He just said that so He could hide his anger to kubar. But when Tusk asked that it caught Amu's attention.

"I Don't like her! Maybe your the one who like her!" Leo yelled back, Walked towards Tusk and pulled his collar. Tusk was fighting back

Misao walked towards them and Tried to stop them and went between them.

"Stop it you two! This won't make Sera happy!" Misao scolded them and the two felt guilty

"Leo-kun, Tusk-kun, Don't fight in a time like this. If you both like Sera-chan you don't need to fight. Yamato-kun is suffering right now! So just keep quiet" Amu said but jealousy was in her mind when Tusk asked Leo if he like's Sera.

So the two stopped and released each other but still anger was still between them.

"Tusk, I wan't to tell you that I don't like Sera. I like someone else" Leo said but Tusk wasn't looking at him. But when Amu heard him say those words she looked at Leo and was thinking who was that lucky girl Leo like's.

Amu walked to Leo and held his arm and Shakes it saying that he must calm down. But while Talking...,

"SERA!" A Voice of Yamato yelled in the room so they Quickly run inside Yamato's Room and Saw Yamato trying to get out of bed while Mario, His Uncle, Was Stopping him.

"Were are you going Yamato? You should rest here in Bed" Mario said trying to Stop him from leaving

"I need to Save Sera! I'm taking her back from Kubar!" Yamato said trying to Get away from his uncle's Grip

"Yamato-kun, Your still Sick you need to Rest or else you fever is gonna get worst" Amu warned

"I Don't care! as I said before this Fever won't stop me!" Yamato said still trying to get away from his uncle's Grip but then while trying he Fell down because of dizziness

"Yamato, Sera's gone! She was killed by Kubar so who are you going to save?!" Tusk scolded him

"And do you really think that Sera's Dead?" Yamato asked trying to catch his breath and Trying to control his dizziness.

"We saw proof right? We saw that in the Screen Kubar made that Sera's Body was already dead" Misao remind

"And do you really think that proof is enough for me to believe that Sera's Dead! I Wan't to see Sera's Body and that's the Time I'm gonna believe him!" Yamato yelled and Trying to Stand up but still fell so His Uncle caught him again.

"What Fight? Who's Kubar?" His uncle asked not knowing anything about them at all.

"Umm... Its..." Amu started to think of a reason but then someone at the door was knocking so Amu was about to walk through the door but Leo pulled her arm to stop her.

"Let me take a look it might be a Deathgalian or something." Leo volunteered to be first. Amu was a bit blushing when Leo took hes place in Opening the door its like He want's to protect her from the one knocking at the door.

When Leo opened the Door he saw A man wearing an White Lab coat and carrying an Bag.

"Who's He?" Leo asked looking at the man in the door. Then Mario peeked at the door and saw the man

"Oh that's Dr. Nakamura and Yamato's Doctor since he was a baby" Mario explained so the Zyuman's wont be confused to who the man is.

"Nice to meet you again Mori-san" Dr. Nakamura greeted

"Where's yamato?" He attached as he walked in the treehouse.

"He's in his room but Be careful he's a little bit Upset right now" Tusk reminded Dr. Nakamura and He nodded and walked to his room.

When Dr. Nakamura entered his room he saw Yamato sitting in the floor and he has an depress emotion. so the doctor took out his stethoscope and Checked on Yamato's heart if its beating normal.

"Why is he so depress? and He's Burning" Dr. Nakamura said as he was still checking on Yamato's Heartbeat

"Its Because... Our Friend Died and he still doesn't believe it" Amu said

"Amu! I Told you that Sera isn't Dead!" Yamato yelled at her while Amu hid in Leo's Back. Leo noticed the fear in Amu's face.

"You shouldn't Yell at Amu like that Yamato! She's Still a Girl!" Leo Scolded Yamato

"Stop it Leo, Yamato is experiencing Depression right now so you couldn't blame him for that" Misao Scolded him

"But-" Leo Was about to talk but Amu placed an Finger on Leo's Lips

"Its Fine Leo-kun, I understand how Yamato-kun feel" Amu said to make Leo stop. Leo reluctantly nodded and stopped talking.

The Doctor looked how depress Yamato is.

"Why are you so depress of losing your friend?" Dr. Nakamura asked

"Of Course She's my friend but I told you guy's She's not Dead!" Yamato yelled

"Yamato, Sera is our friend to... To be honest, We were Friends first Right? How come your the one depressed than us?" Tusk asked.

Yamato then looked at Tusk and Started to think of what he will reply to Tusk Question.

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"What kind of Question is that? And I don't believe that Sera's Dead! and I'm not depress!" Yamato said just to get away from the Question, Tusk was asking.

"Yamato-kun, We want to believe that Sera-chan is alive to but..." Amu started

"But what? Just because Kubar showed us that Screen thing Showing Sera's Body doesn't mean that Sera's Dead!" He yelled but then Misao can't take it anymore and Let out his Temper to Yamato.

"Why can't you accept that Sera's Dead huh?!" Misao yelled at him

"Its Because I...!" Yamato started and was about to say the word

"You What?!"

"I... I Care for her!" Yamato said but the truth is that wasn't the Word he was about to Say.

"That doesn't make Sense at all! You can't accept that he's Dead because You care for her?! That's it?!"

Yamato can't take anymore of Misao's Temper as well so...

"ENOUGH! I CAN'T ACCEPT SERA'S DEAD BECAUSE I LOVE HER ALREADY! THERE ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY?!" Yamato yelled back at them

"Yamato..." Misao said as his Temper goes down

"I Blame myself because of not Saving her from Kubar. I know that Sera's dead but... I can't Accept it" Yamato said and was about to cry.

"I won't forgive myself if I don't avenge Sera"

"Yamato-kun, Taking revenge won't help you" Amu reminded

"I know that but..." Yamato said and tears fell from his eye's

Leo, Tusk, Amu and Misao just looked at him while Crying.

Back at Sera...,

Sera was still inside the Cage Crying while Hugging her knees

"Why Yamato? Why did you leave me?" Sera cried still hugging her knees. Little did she know that Kubar was Watching her from the Screen in the place were genis is.

"My Plan is working. Look's like ZyuohShark is depress because she thought that ZyuohEagle is dead." Kubar said

"But Aren't you having a Hard time with ZyuohEagle? He looks like he doesn't believe that ZyuohShark is dead" Azald stated

"Don't worry... I'll give him what he want's" Kubar said

"What do you mean?" Azald asked

"Since he doesn't believe that ZyuohShark is dead. Then I'll have to change my Plan" Kubar said and Laughed


	7. The Unexpected Plan

Back at the treehouse..., Yamato Still doesn't believe thats Sera's Dead and Still Sitting in the floor thinking of Sera. Amu noticed his depression and walk towards him.

"Yamato-kun, why don't you take a rest first?" Amu suggested

"I... Can't..., I wanna see Sera" Yamato said showing Amu his sad eyes.

"We told you Sera i-" Leo was about to tell him again but Amu interupted

"we'll look for her tomorrow. Sera-chan wont be happy if he see's you like this tomorrow" Amu said pretending that she still thinks that sera's alive just to remove the depression in Yamato's feeling.

"you still believe that she's alive?" Yamato then asked Amu

"huh? yeah..." Amu Lied knowing that she doesn't really believe it.

"So Get some rest so that Tomorrow, When you wake up, We'll look for her okay?" Amu said politely as Yamato gave her a nod and Got up and walked straight to Bed. After a few minutes Yamato fell asleep and made the others relief.

"Finally He fell asleep" Misao said Holding he's chest to show relief

"Amu, Why did you say that to him?! you know because of that his depression might Get worst of we don't show Sera to him" Tusk said scolding Amu with his reckless Idea.

"I just did that because I want Yamato-kun to go to sleep."

"But still, Once he find out that it was all a Lie, He'd get depress even more!" "I'll just think of a way okay!"

"You better be!"

Back at Sera...,

She Couldn't sleep because she was still thinking of Yamato being dead because he wanted to save her.

"Not yet sleeping ZyuohShark?" Kubar said appearing out o nowhere. But there was no response from Sera due to her Depress state. Kubar just Smirked.

Back at Yamato...,

He was Sleeping and Had a dream

Yamato 's Dream...

He woke up and Saw darkness and Not even seeing a Single Color but black.

"Hello? where am I?" yamato yelled trying to look for someone possible to be there.

"Yamato..." A voice of Sera was heard out of nowhere.

"Sera?" He said as he heard the voice.

He was roaming around the Black room and then Saw Sera standing up and not even moving.

"Sera? I knew your Alive!" Yamato said and Run to her. But sera shook her head signing that he must not go near her.

Yamato didn't mind what Sera was gesturing and just run to her. But then Kubar appeared in Sera's back that made him stop from running towards her.

When Kubar Stood in her back she stabbed Sera with a Knife in her back and that cause Sera to fall in the ground.

"Sera!" Yamato Yelled as he saw Kubar stab the Shark Zyuman in her back. After that Kubar smiled and Just disappeared.

Yamato kept Running to Sera until he finally reached her.

"Sera? no... Don't die" Yamato said as he placed Sera's Head in his Lap.

"Yamato... Don't believe Kubar..." Sera said her last words as she fell and closed her eyes.

"Don't believe Kubar?" Yamato said to himself but then went back in wakimg Sera up.

"Sera? Sera!" Yamato yelled.

-End of Yamato's Dream-

"Sera!" Yamato yelled as he sat up from bed.

Leo and the others rushed in as they heard the scream of there friend.

"Whats Wrong Yamato?" Leo asked.

"I had a dream! I was in a Dark room and I saw Sera in there. But Kubar Stabbed Sera in her back." Yamato explained trying to catch his breath.

"Thats just a dream Yamato-kun" Amu said trying to calm him.

"But She told me something in my Dream" Yamato said

"what is it?" Misao asked.

"She told me not to believe in Kubar. does that mean that Sera isn't dead?" Yamato said and happiness was forming in he's emotion.

Leo and the others was more worried for him since He's getting insane believing that Sera is Alive.

"Yamato-kun, I-" Amu was about to start but there tail tingled.

"Deathgalian" Tusk said

"Lets go!" Yamato said

"Wait, Can you go? your still sick right?" Leo asked.

"I'm Fine! and I want to see Sera!" Yamato said

"But-"

"Let him go. If he doesn't believe us then We'll show him the truth" tusk said and They all left.

They Run to the Place and Saw Kubar Standing in the Center of the Clear land.

"Yo, ZyuohEagle" Kubar greeted and Yamato showed him anger

"Where's Sera? Bring her back to us!" Yamato yelled angrily as he reached his hands. Leo and the others just looked at him knowing that Sera is already Dead.

"You still believe that ZyuohShark is Alive?" Kubar asked and Laughed

"Yes and I Believe her too!"

"Okay then, Since you don't Believe me... What can I do? Then I'll tell you the Truth. She is Alive"

The others was shock to what Kubar said

"She's Alive?" Tusk restated

"Yes and here's Proof" Kubar said and Azald Stepped out holding Sera while her hands was tied up in her back

"Sera!" Yamato said and Stood up

"Yamato? I thought you..." Sera started "So you lied to me Kubar!" Sera changed the Subject

"That was just Part of my plan but ZyuohEagle here, Doesn't believe you dead so I changed my Plan" Kubar evilly said

"What do you mean Kubar?" Leo asked

"Since I want to Break ZyuohEagle's Heart and his Connection to this girl" Kubar started

"Then I'll kill her in front of you!" Kubar said and Stab Sera in her Stomach which made Sera Scream in Pain.

Yamato was shock to the Scene he saw

"Sera!" Yamato yelled and tried to stand up.

"Good bye ZyuohEagle. Good luck with your Broken Heart" Kubar said as he and Azald went back to Space.

Yamato Run towards Sera. Since he was still weak he was falling while running


	8. Sera's Condition

He Finally reached Sera and placed Sera's head in his Legs.

"Sera? Sera! Hold on okay?" Yamato said holding Sera's Cheek

"Ya...Ma...to..." She weakly said

"Shhh... Dont talk. I'll call an Ambulance" Yamato said and took out his Cellphone

"Hello! I need an Ambulance right here now!" Yamato panicked and hng up.

"Wait okay. get a hold of it" Yamato said hugging Sera while Sera was trying to catch her breath.

"Yamato... I'm Sorry... if I made... maid your fever... even worst" Sera said trying to catch her breath

"Don't Think about that and fight it" Yamato said and tears was already forming in his eyes

"The Ambulance is there" Leo reported. Yamato nodded, While tha Ambulance parked near Sera one nurse immediately took out a Stretcher while Yamato carried Sera Bridal style to the Stretcher.

"Are you a Relative of the Patient?" One of the nurse asked

"Im... I'm his Boyfriend" Yamato said

"EH!?" Leo, tusk and Amu said in the same time looking at Yamato.

"Yes I'm his Boyfriend" Yamato said surely

"w... wait... when did yo-" Leo said but Yamato covered his mouth

"Lets go" The nurse said

"I'll be going to the Hospital okay, Just Follow and I'll wait for you guys there" Yamato whispered and ride in. Leo nodded and The nurse closed the door of the Ambulance.

The Ambulance left.

Inside the Ambulance...,

One of the Nurse puts an Oxygen Mask on Sera and Pumping it.

"Hold on Sera, Were almost there" Yamato said holding Sera's hand.

When they arrived the nurse outside opened the door and pulled the Stretcher out and one nurse from inside the hospital was pulling and hospital bed and transferred Sera in it. Yamato came down to and help pull the bed in the emergency but one nurse stopped him.

"Sir, Just stay out here" The nurse said and closed the door of the emergency room.

Yamato sat down the bench, Blood was all over him. Then, Leo, Tusk and Amu arrived.

"Yamato! How's Sera?" Leo asked running towards him.

"She's in the Emergency room now and we'll just wait for results"

"I Hope Sera-chan is okay" Amu prayed

"She'll be okay Amu, Sera is strong" Tusk said rubbing her back. Amu nodded.

After a Few Minutes one a Doctor finally went out of the room.

"Are you Miss. Sera's Boyfriend?" The doctor said while Leo, Tusk and Amu looked at each other.

"Yeah, How is Sera Doc?" Yamato asked

"She's okay now. We manage to Stitch her wound safely. Lets just wait for her to Wake up." The Doctor said

"Thank goodness" They all said

"Can we see her?" Yamato asked

"Sure but make sure not to disturb her because she is recovering" The Doctor said. Yamato and the others nodded

"May you excuse me I have a Patient in the 5th floor" The Doctor excused and left.

Yamato entere Sera's Room and Saw her in the bed. he walked closer and pat her head.

"I Told you Sera is strong" Tusk said

"Yeah she is" Yamato laughed

"What are we gonna do with Kubar?" Leo then reminded. Yamato's Happy face then became a Serious face

"Leo-kun" Amu said and punched his arm.

"I'll Let him away this time bit if she does this again to her or any of you. I'll make him pay. He's Lucky that Sera's Alive or else I'll defeat him" Yamato said seriously

"Okay Yamato-kun! Calm down!" Amu said

"Dont worry I'm calm" Yamato smiled.

"Lets just wait for Sera to wake up" Tusk suggested. they all nodded

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT

and I saw one review about another Story and thanks for Suggesting Acchan. I like your Story Idea but I might post it in Wattpad because you can write there using phone or tablet instead here but I'll try your Story Idea. Thanks for suggesting


	9. Finale

When the Night came, They all fell asleep while waiting for Sera to wake up. Yamato's head was in the bed holding Sera's Hand. he was asleep to.

It was turned morning after few hours and Leo Woke up.

"Good morning!" Leo yelled stretching his arms. Amu woke up

"Leo-kun, Baka! Sera-chan might wake up" Amu whispered and slapped Leo's head

"Ah Sorry, Sorry" Leo appologized. Tusk and Misao woke up and Misao saw Yamato. He patted Tusk and Tusk looked at him.

"look" Misao whispered and pointed at Yamato who is still sleeping and holding Sera's hand.

"How sweet" Amu whispered with a giggle

"Your right" Leo replied. Amu went near Yamato

"Yamato-kun..." She whispered in his ear. Yamato woke up and he looked everywere

"WHat happened? Is Sera awake?" Yamato asked

"Nope. but you are to sweet on her and I think Sera wont go anywhere because of you" Leo Teased

"Eh?" Yamato asked and he noticed his hand holding Sera's

"What the- Its not what you think" Yamato protested

"Don't worry Yamato-kun. We'll not tell anyone that-" Amu Started

"You like Sera" Leo continued

"What?! NO! I Don't like her!" Yamato yelled which woke Sera up.

"owww..." Sera moaned in pain

"Aw Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Yamato asked

"Yes. But its fine. but why does my Stomach hurt?" Sera asked

"You got Stab by Kubar but dont worry We'll deal with him" Tusk explained

"Really? Good thing I'm still alive" Sera said weakly

"What are you talking about? You will be alive" Yamato said. Sera laughed

"By The way, What are you guys talking about?" Sera asked. Yamato glared at them not to tell her.

"Oh Nothing Sera-chan. Something to do with Yamato-kun" Amu hinted

"Yamato? why?"

"Amu!" Yamato yelled

"Nothing Sera-chan, Forget it" Amu giggled

"O...kay" Sera replied, She was a bit confused.

"Ah Mou! I Can't take it anymore! Yamato has feelings for you!" Leo accidentaly spelt the beans

"LEO!" The others yelled at him. Leo then Covered his mouth

"Why did you say it Baka!" Tusk yelled

"Leo-kun! Would you shut your mouth" Amu slapped him again

"Yamato like me?" Sera asked and that caught there attention and looked at her

"AH... you see... I..." Yamato stumbled

"I Like you too" Sera interupted

"Wha- What?" Yamato looked at her. Sera smiled

"I Said... I Like you too" Sera restated

"Sera-chan? Are you sick?" Amu asked

"Nope. I"m telling the truth. I Liked Yamato since we first met. I Didn't tell him because... Because I was scarred that... that he wont like me back" Sera explained Shyly

Yamato walked near her and held her hand

"Why wouldn't I Fall in-love to a girl like you? You are like the Second Best girl I ever met" He said

"Yamato..." Sera smiled. Yamato hugged her.

"I Love you" Yamto said

"I Love you too" Sera replied

"Once you get discharge from the hospital. I'm bringing you on a date. only the both of us" Yamato said

"OKay" Sera replied and Yamato kissed her forehead

"Only in the forehead?!" Misao Protested

"Eh?" They looked at him

"Misao-kun means is that he wants you guys to kiss in the lips" Amu teased

"Eh?" Yamato said. Sera smiled and turned Yamato's head to hers and kissed him in the lips.

They were all shock. Amu coveres her eyes

When they released they hugged again.

"Congratz to you two" Tusk said

"Thanks" They replied

 **THE END**

 **FINALLY ITS DONE BUT I KNOW THAT THE ENDING WASN'T WHAT YOU GUYS EXPECTED BECAUSE I'M REALLY NOT GOOD IN DOING ENDING AS YOU ALL NOTICED. BUT THANKS FOR WAITING AND READING THIS STORY. AND I MOSTLY POST STORIES IN WATTPAD. PLEASE GO READ IT**


End file.
